Valentine's Day Blues
by Moonygirl'04
Summary: On 214, people and their loves get together to celebrate their relationships. But when you are alone, you start to feel like you are the last one on Earth...


Hey, I'm back with another fanfic! I can practically hear the boos and see the tomatoes being held up...Spare me, please? Right now I am listening to Martina McBride's When God-Fearin' Women Get the Blues so if there is any country hints, gomen, gomen, gomen. In honor of Valentine's Day sigh this story will be mushy so prepare!

Now onto the story!dodges tomatoes

Serena sighed as she looked at the calendar, February 14, the most romantic day of the year, and she was alone. Of course all her friends had dates, even Amy! That one had been a surprise...

Flashback

"What are you doing this Saturday Mina?" she had asked.

"It's Valentine's Day right? I got a date with Andrew! Oh, he is soooo dreamy..."she had said a little drool hanging from her mouth. Something resembling sweat drops appeared over our heads.

"Well, Lita, what are you doing that day" she asked totally stunned by the answer she got back.

"I've got a date with my old boyfriend, he called and we hooked up." she said with a far off dreamy expression.

"Raye" she asked yet again.

She had a small blush creeping up her face. "I...er...kindahaveadate...withChad." she had said it so low Serena had to stoop to hear it.

"WHAT" they all exclaimed at once.

"I just knew you were soul mates, you know what they say, birds of a feather, sing together!" Mina said, with hearts in her eyes.

"Mina that's flock together and Raye I am so happy for you" Lita said hugging her tightly. After they all settled down Serena spoke up again.

"What about you Amy, any plans for V-day" she had asked.

"Well, I have an offering on the table, Kyle asked me out for that day and I think I will go, I mean he is...cute..."Amy said quietly, her face turning beet red.

Everyone started laughing so hard because Kyle was the second smartest kid at their school, Amy being the smartest. Everyone knew that they would eventually get together because of the looks they gave each other.

"Why do you want to know anyway Serena? Don't you have any plans" Raye asked her face simmering down to a pinkish color. Everybody turned to look at her.

She stalled for a minute but than exclaimed"Of course I do" They continued to stare at her as if expecting an answer. "I...um...have a date with this...really cute guy...I...met on the...street!" she said stammering under their intense gaze. "I tripped and he helped me up, we really clicked and he asked me out for Valentine's Day..."

End of Flashback

She knew she had lied to her friends but she didn't want any of them to cancel their V-day plans for her, so she held up until that day. She flung herself upon her bed and cried, crystal tears leaving behind salty trails on her cheeks. "Why does everyone else get to find someone to love except me" she cried to no one in particular, but one person heard her.

Darien was walking home from the arcade when he felt sailor moon's emotions going wild; she was sad, helpless and even a tad bit sad. He quickly changed to Tuxedo Mask and followed the pull to wherever it might lead him; this is how he always found her. He was lead to a small house with a tree by a window, something urged him to climb the tree and peer in the window, so he did as his heart wished and found himself looking into Serena's window.

"Serena...Sailor Moon..."he whispered. He heard her say something but didn't catch it. He watched her walk over to the calendar and he saw her chuckle a little as if remembering something funny. He then saw her run to her bed and throw herself down and she started crying. He heard her say something and this time caught what she said.

"Why does everyone else get to find someone to love except me" she cried despair evident in her voice. He wanted to run to her, to hold her but he resisted. He had forgotten it was Valentine's Day, perhaps because he never celebrated it, ever since the first one in the orphanage...

Flashback

"Did everyone get a card" the instructor asked cheerfully. Darien raised his hand shyly and the woman looked at him surprised. "Oh my, I forgot all about you, oh dear, I'm sorry but we ran out, next year I will remember though, I promise." but every year she forgot but he never reminded her, he just snuck to his room and stared out the window until everyone started coming in, then he acted like he was asleep. He vowed to never celebrate the holiday again.

End of Flashback

He watched her cry late into the night and made a vow. "Next year, next year she will have someone to love, my Usako, Sailor Moon..."

11 months, 27 days later, February 13...

"Let me guess, you all have dates again right?" Serena asked her friends, who had never guessed her secret about last year.

"Yep! What 'bout you" Mina asked, blowing on her yellow fingernail polish.

"Of course, that guy I was with last year wants to see me again. We hit it off really good, he been calling a lot" Serena lied easily; she had stayed up practicing that line.

"Good, I pity anyone who is alone on V-day that would be so sad." Serena flinched as Raye said this and bit back tears.

"I know what you mean" Serena laughed nervously. "Well, I better get going so I can get ready for my big date tomorrow" And with that she took off down the temple steps, leaving behind surprised and slightly worried senshi.

"Did you guys buy that? I sure didn't." Lita said after Serena was out of sight. The girls shook their heads no.

"I am worried about her..." Amy spoke her thoughts"I don't think this guy exists." All the senshi turned toward her, surprised.

"Why not" asked Mina, her brows furrowing.

"Well last year I called before my date to make sure she was okay because she seemed a little depressed that last meeting. Her mom answered and told me at first she didn't want to be bothered, and then I heard a muffled sound like someone whispering something and she told me Serena was on a date. I think Serena..." here Mina cut her off, matters of the heart was her deal, ne?

"...is afraid to let us know she is alone on Valentine's Day..."here she cut off and glared at Raye."Why did you have to say that" she exclaimed.

"Well, I didn't know she was lying, she sure convinced me" Raye shouted back, pulling out her spell paper, getting ready to swat Mina with it. Lita saw this and quickly intervened.

"Hey, calm down, none of us knew she was going to be alone! Now let's simmer down, especially you Raye" Lita shouted, gaining respective yet scared glances. "Now I have an idea, we all know who she likes don't we? Here's the plan..."

Serena ran, blinded by tears filling her eyes, she didn't know where she was going but she trusted her heart to lead her home, silly person. Instead of running straight home, she ran straight into Darien Chiba's arms, it was like running a rock, a very warm rock though. She grabbed his waist to steady herself so she wouldn't fall and she felt his arms wrap around her to and she felt...safe, warm, loved.

She soon realized she could let go and did so but immediately missed the warmth and security. Her face was still covered in tears and more were streaming unchecked down her cheeks. She looked into his stormy blue eyes and for a moment she thought she could see some kind of emotion there akin to...love?

She broke the gaze and shook her head, trying to clear the haze that seemed to all her mind its home. She then started running again, death to the fact that Darien was calling her name and running after her. She ran to the park and kept running, through the small forest preserved there, she didn't notice, some roots sticking out of the ground and tripped roughly and fell into the dirt. She didn't bother getting up, only laid there and cried.

Darien was walking through the town, not really paying attention to where he was going until he felt something knock the wind out of him. It wrapped its arms around him to steady them and he did so as well. He looked down at the girl, blond hair separated into two odangoes, it was Serena! She then looked up and let go, he saw her face stained with tears with more following. He longed to brush them and when he was about to she looked down and shook her head. She then took off running and he called after her and took off running but she was fast and he lost her in the forest. He started walking through it slowly, trying to make out anything audible.

Soon he saw a bump that didn't look like a tree or even a rock, it shook uncontrollably and he knew it was Serena. She had tripped over a tree root. He knelt beside her and gently turned her over; she stared into his eyes with her own blue ones and grabbed him as if holding onto a life line. She cried into his green jacket, (An: hehe, I'm going to destroy that thing...bwahahahahah) until her tears had dried and she fell into a deep sleep that no one could disturb. He looked into her peaceful face and decided to take her to his apartment since he couldn't explain this to her father and didn't really want to.

He walked quietly back, receiving some strange looks from the few people who were still out. He walked in his apartment and laid Serena down on the couch. He then went to the phonebook and found Lita Kino's number, this would be hard to explain but he needed to tell her so she could call Serena's dad and tell him she was staying with her...not too complicated, right?

"Moshi, moshi" an energetic voice came over the receiver.

"Moshi, Lita, this is Darien..."he was cut off by her.

"What are you calling for?" she asked suspiciously.

"Um, Serena fell asleep in the park and I brought her back here because I didn't want her father to get on my case and I was wondering if you would call there and tell them she was spending the night with you, please." he said in one breath, not allowing her to talk.

"Well, of course, but when she wakes up bring her straight here, got it! Knock twice and ring twice so I know it is you! Serena knows where I live! Ja" and with that she hung up and Darien was left with a dead line.

"That was easy..' he mumbled"too easy, usually Lita would have rushed over to see if she was okay but she didn't seem to care very much. What does she have up her sleeve" While Darien had been talking to himself, he didn't notice Serena sit up on the couch and as he walked into the living room of his apartment he didn't expect to see her staring right back. He shouted and hit the wall on accident; she had scared the crap out of him.

"Serena..."he said, trying to catch his breath."Whew, scared me there for a minute!" he gathered himself and went to the couch and sat beside her. "Are you feeling better now? You gave me quite a scare! Why were you crying"

Serena looked down, now ashamed of her actions, she wasn't the only person alone on Valentine's Day, plenty of single people were alone. She didn't want to tell him but something about this man gave her strength to tell him and assured her he wouldn't think it was stupid. "I was sad, that's all...I mean, tomorrow is V-day and I was lonely, I'm fine though..."she trailed off as she looked into his stormy blue eyes, they were so deep, they seemed to want to pull her in but she shook it off and looked to her hands again.

Darien listened quietly as she told her story and remembered his vow, it was almost midnight now, and almost February 14...he needed to know... "Serena, have you ever been kissed" her face turned cherry red and she stared into his face shocked.

"Nani" she asked, not quite sure she heard right.

"Have you ever been kissed" he asked again, staring into her eyes.

"Ie." she replied, wandering where he was going with this. Just then the digits on the clock turned to 12:00a.m; he grabbed her hands and kissed her, lightly at first but then with a passion, like a man being saved from drowning. He didn't mean for it to last this long but he had felt this shock and then a comfort he didn't want to pull away from and it seemed neither did she. At first, she had been surprised but then she relaxed and enjoyed it, who would have thought she would be making out with her mortal enemy, in his apartment, in the wee hours of V-Day? She didn't and it wasn't so bad.

As soon as Lita hung up the phone with Darien, she called the other girls to tell them the plan had already been executed. She told them to meet her on Darien's balcony, as Sailor Scouts in 5 minutes. She was the first one there and as she peeked into the apartment she saw Serena sit up on the couch and look around, frightened. She then saw Darien walk in, mumbling something and when he saw her he screamed and jumped back. Lita (now Jupiter) turned around, trying to hold in her laughter.

Then the other scouts arrived and quietly, they watched the scene unfold. They watched as she talked and Darien looked at the clock, a frantic look in his eyes. He turned back around and asked her something and she blushed brightly. They talked some more and then he kissed her. Jupiter made them turn around and power down.

"Girls, I think we better break them up before they go a little too far." she said, a smile playing at her lips.

"But isn't Darien going to wonder how we got up here" Amy asked, throwing a worried look at the couple,

"Just tell him we used the fire escape" Mina exclaimed.

"Yeah, let's go" Raye said brightly. Lita opened the sliding door and stepped through first.

"I thought I told you to bring her over as soon as she woke up" Lita said sharply, parting the blushing couple.

"How did you get up here" Darien asked surprised.

"We used the fire escape." said Raye, in a duh manner.

Serena looked at her friends and then exclaimed "You planned this" which caused a general outburst of laughter and two confused looks between the couple. Darien simply shrugged his shoulder and stared kissing Serena again. 'I LOVE Valentine's Day' was her last coherent thought.

How did minna enjoy it! PLEASE tell me you like it, I worked so hard on this and I had to listen to many love songs to cure the writer's block I had in the middle! I even read some of my mother's romance novelsshudder all for you minna, so be thankful! I am going to bed! I love you all and thankies to everybody! Laundry's done, gotta jet! God bless all and to all a good night!


End file.
